Survey Says
by tvismylife272
Summary: There's a survery going around PPTH, read to see everyones answers! Each Chapter is a different Character! Enjoy!
1. HOUSE

I just thought I'd fill out a survey as each character, this first one is for House… Tell me what you think!

1. Do you like Chinese food? I practically live off of it.

2. How big is your bed? Why do you want to know?

3. Is your room clean? I think it is.

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? Both

5. Do you smoke? No… Smoking is bad!

6. Does anyone like you? I know someone who does, and the rest of the people I tend to scare away.

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? That's for me to know and for you to NEVER find out.

8. Who sleeps with you every night? It's usually just me, but sometimes there's the occasional Hooker, and that one time with Cuddy… oh but don't tell her I told you that….

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? I have a lot of speeding tickets, you know, doctor… emergency's…

10. Pancakes or French toast? Wilson's Pancakes are like little bites of Heaven

11. Do you like coffee? How do you think I get through the day? Well that and my handy dandy vicodon

12. How do you like your eggs? Cooked

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? Wilson

14. Last thing you ate? A Rueben

15. Last thing you bought? A Rueben…. No Wilson, had to buy it myself

16. What are you hearing right now? My fingers typing

17. A random fact: I HATE clinic duty!

18. What time did you wake up this morning? 8ish

19. Wake up next to anyone? No!

20. How old are you? 46

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? Aaarrrr Matey's!

22. What are you doing this weekend? Going to a monster truck show with Wilson.

23. Are you in a relationship? No

24. If no, would you like to be? Maybe

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? I have a bum leg, what do you think?

26. Would you bungee jump? I'm a thrill seeker….. Is that a good enough of an answer for you?

27. Do you like beer? Beer is GOOD!

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? That's just gross.

29. Are you sarcastic? Am I sarcastic? What do you think?

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? My vacation time

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? Not something I really think about

32. Socks and sandals? Can you say DORKY?

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? I'm the head of the diagnostics department…. Unless Cuddy's going to fire me I'm not going anywhere… besides no one else seems to want to hire me…. It kind of hurts my feelings.

34. Have you ever slapped someone? Does hitting people with my cane count?

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? Cuddy yelled at me to do my clinic hours today, that's where I'm supposed to be right now…. He he….

36. Are you too forgiving? Not at all

37. How many pets do you have? Just my rat… Steve McQueen… oh and three little ducklings, Cameron, Chase and Foreman.

38. What is your favorite breakfast? Wilson's pancakes

39. Where was the last place you drove? To work

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? How am I supposed to know?

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? When Stacy came and asked me to help her sick husband… Mike… or was it Matt… oh wait it was Mark, yeah that's it.

42. Anywhere you want to go? As long as it's not the clinic, I'm all for it.

43. What have you done today? Woke up, ate, fed Steve, drove to work, dodged Cuddy, went into my office, went and got a Rueben, dodged Cuddy again, yelled at Chase, Called Wilson, and now I'm filling out this survey.

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? Like I'm going to tell you

45. Are you happy with your life right now? Its fine

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? I'm a doctor…. Hours tend to change

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? Neither really, but If I had to chose my Mom

48. What should you be doing right now? Clinic Duty

49. Name: Gregory House…. Hold on a minute shouldn't you ask me that first… who made this survey anyway?

50. Sex: Sure why not

51. Siblings: I'm an only child

52. Eye color: Blue

53. What are you wearing right now? Jeans and a t-shirt

54. Where do you live? Princeton, New Jersey.

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? Yeah, but don't tell Wilson that I want him to buy me dinner.

56. Available: yes

57. Who did you last yell at? Wombat boy

58. Broke your heart last? Stacy

59. who's your loudest friend? Cuddy's pretty loud, when she's yelling at me.

60. Do you like filling these out? Not really, but If it keeps me out of clinic duty I'm game.

61. Do you like yourself? I'm sarcastic, grumpy, mean, what's not to like?

62. What are you listening to right now? Again, my fingers typing

63. What did you do yesterday? Saved a life….

64. How many remote controls are in your house? A few, why?

65. What do you dream about? Monster trucks and Hookers

66. When you last showered: this morning

67. Scary or Funny Movies: both

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? Chocolate

69. Coffee or tea: Coffee

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet: No Steve's a lover not a fighter

71. Do you have a crush on someone: maybe I do, maybe I don't

72. Favorite sports to watch: Lacrosse

73. Who do you really hate? Volger!

74. Are you lonely right now? A little

75. Your Favorite Food? Chinese and Rueben's

76.Who do you think is handsome/pretty? Carmen Electra and a certain Immunologist…. She better not see this….

Well thats the first one... please Review!


	2. Authors note

I have a question... do you think I should keep the same survey for each character, or have a different one for each character, or keep some of the same questions and then have some different ones? Im pretty sure I'm going to have Wilson or Cameron be next!


	3. WILSON

1. Do you like Chinese food? I eat it all the time, mostly with House.

2. How big is your bed? Big enough

3. Is your room clean? It's pretty clean, I guess.

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? Laptop for work, desktop at home.

5. Do you smoke? Can't say that I do.

6. Does anyone like you? I'm pretty sure mostly everyone, except my ex's do.

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? Usually with….

8. Who sleeps with you every night? Since my wife left me… no one really

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? A couple times

10. Pancakes or French toast? I have to say, my pancakes get rave reviews.

11. Do you like coffee? Yes

12. How do you like your eggs? Fried, scrambled, omelets…

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? House

14. Last thing you ate? Chicken and Pasta

15. Last thing you bought? A soda from the vending machine

16. What are you hearing right now? Just the keys on the keyboard, other than that silence

17. A random fact: I've been married 3 times

18. What time did you wake up this morning? Around 7

19. Wake up next to anyone? Not today

20. How old are you? 35

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? Some are cool, some are overrated

22. What are you doing this weekend? Going to the monster truck show with House

23. Are you in a relationship? Not any more

24. If no, would you like to be? That's probably why I've been married so many times.

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? Who hasn't?

26. Would you bungee jump? Maybe

27. Do you like beer? I love beer!

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? No

29. Are you sarcastic? House tends to rub off on people

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? Vacation time, like mostly everyone else.

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? Probably BBQ

32. Socks and sandals? That's just wrong

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? No, I'm staying put.

34. Have you ever slapped someone? I hit House once, with his own cane…. Does that count?

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? The last person I was fighting with was my ex wife… now we're just not talking…

36. Are you too forgiving? Sometimes

37. How many pets do you have? I don't have any… House is too much for me to handle, let alone a dog or something, maybe I'll get a fish…

38. What is your favorite breakfast? My pancakes

39. Where was the last place you drove? Here

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? Most likely Here

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? So long ago, I don't even remember

42. Anywhere you want to go? California, maybe…

43. What have you done today? Woke up, got ready, came here, had a meeting with a patient, checked in on a couple patients, talked to House on the phone, Ate lunch, and now I'm doing this survey.

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? Maybe

45. Are you happy with your life right now? I guess

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? 7 or 8

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? Both

48. What should you be doing right now? Nothing until, 1:30… I have a board meeting.

49. Name: James Wilson

50. Sex: Male

51. Siblings: I have two brothers

52. Eye color: brown

53. What are you wearing right now? Pant, shirt, tie, lab coat

54. Where do you live? Princeton, New Jersey

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? I believe so

56. Available: Yes I am

57. Who did you last yell at? I'm pretty sure it was Chase or my ex wife…. I can't really remember

58. Broke your heart last? I usually tend to do the heart breaking

59. who's your loudest friend? Definitely House

60. Do you like filling these out? They're ok

61. Do you like yourself? Yeah

62. What are you listening to right now? Still, silence

63. What did you do yesterday? Basically just worked

64. How many remote controls are in your house? A couple

65. What do you dream about? A whole bunch of things….

66. When you last showered: Before I came to work

67. Scary or Funny Movies: I like both

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? Both together

69. Coffee or tea: coffee

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet? I don't have any pets… House, yes

71. Do you have a crush on someone? Maybe I do, Maybe I don't

72. Favorite sports to watch? Baseball

73. Who do you really hate? I don't hate anyone….. maybe my ex…..

74. Are you lonely right now? A bit

75. Your Favorite Food? Chicken and Chinese

76. Who do you think is handsome/pretty? There's this really cute nurse in pediatrics…. Oh and Cuddy and Cameron aren't too bad either…


	4. CAMERON

Okay heres Camerons! Have fun reading it!

1. Do you like Chinese food? Yes I do

2. How big is your bed? Queen size, why?

3. Is your room clean? My room is very clean

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? Laptop

5. Do you smoke? No

6. Does anyone like you? Well according to House… everyone likes me, well everyone except for him

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? With PJ's

8. Who sleeps with you every night? It's just me, now.

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? Never……. Okay, okay one time…. But that was a very long time ago, and I didn't see that stop sign…..

10. Pancakes or French toast? That's a really difficult choice, so I pick both.

11. Do you like coffee? I'm a doctor, half the time it's the only thing that keeps me going.

12. How do you like your eggs? Scrambled or fried

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? House called me this morning to ask me if I've seen his game boy.

14. Last thing you ate? A salad in the cafeteria

15. Last thing you bought? The salad, I haven't gone anywhere else today.

16. What are you hearing right now? Besides my fingers typing, House is in his office bouncing his ball against the wall, and chase is chewing on a pencil, trying to figure out the crossword.

17. A random fact: I have feelings for my boss….

18. What time did you wake up this morning? 7:20

19. Wake up next to anyone? Sadly, no

20. How old are you? 30

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? They're okay, I guess.

22. What are you doing this weekend? I'm probably just going to stay home and rent some chick flicks, or curl up with a good book or something.

23. Are you in a relationship? No

24. If no, would you like to be? Of course

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? I think everyone has

26. Would you bungee jump? Definitely Not!

27. Do you like beer? Yeah

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? Probably not

29. Are you sarcastic? Sometimes, when you're around House all the time, it's hard not to be.

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? Sun!

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? All the flowers and BBQ

32. Socks and sandals? I don't wear socks with sandals, and I don't think anyone else should either.

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? No, I Love my Job!

34. Have you ever slapped someone? Yeah a long time ago, in high school

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? Not at the moment, but if Chase doesn't stop chewing on his pencil…..

36. Are you too forgiving? Yes

37. How many pets do you have? None

38. What is your favorite breakfast? Waffles!

39. Where was the last place you drove? The hospital, which is where I am right now

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? I'm not really sure, probably here.

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? When House took me on a date….. Well that was a disaster…..

42. Anywhere you want to go? Hawaii

43. What have you done today? I got up, got ready for work, came here, made House's coffee, sorted his mail, and since we don't have any cases I'm killing time before I have to do my clinic hours.

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? Yes I am

45. Are you happy with your life right now? Pretty much

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? 8 or so…. Well unless we have a case and I have to stay here late….

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? I get along with both my parent very well.

48. What should you be doing right now? I'm free 'till noon!

49. Name: Allison Cameron

50. Sex: Female

51. Siblings: I'm not an only child

52. Eye color: Brownish-green

53. What are you wearing right now? Purple top, dress pants, heels, and my lab coat.

54. Where do you live? Princeton, New Jersey

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? Yes I can

56. Available: Yes

57. Who did you last yell at? Chase didn't stop chewing on his pencil….

58. Broke your heart last? House….even though he never had it in the first place….

59. who's your loudest friend? HOUSE!

60. Do you like filling these out? Yeah, there a great way to get over boredom

61. Do you like yourself? Of course

62. What are you listening to right now? I swear, if chase doesn't get that pencil away from his mouth… I'm going to shove it down his throat!

63. What did you do yesterday? I worked, and then I went out for drinks with Chase, and Foreman.

64. How many remote controls are in your house? 4, I think

65. What do you dream about? A lot of different things, last night I dreamt that I was getting married, but I'm not saying to who….

66. When you last showered: This morning

67. Scary or Funny Movies: I usually like watching funny movies, but scary movies are good to.

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? Chocolate!

69. Coffee or tea: Both

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet? I don't have any pets

71. Do you have a crush on someone? A big one

72. Favorite sports to watch? I don't like sports

73. Who do you really hate? No one

74. Are you lonely right now? A little

75. Your Favorite Food? Any thing that tastes good!

76. Who do you think is handsome/pretty? House…. This survey better not get passed around….. If he sees this I will never hear the end of it.

Hope you all liked that! I'm going to do Chase's next!


	5. Authors Note 2

It was brought to my attention, that I put that Wilson didn't have any siblings... when he actually has two brothers. I had totally forgot about that, But I changed it, and I just thought I would let everyone know! Chase is next... I'v already started his, I just have a few more questions to answer, so it should be up tonight or tomorrow!


	6. CHASE

Here's Chase's! Have Fun! Foreman is next!

1. Do you like Chinese food? I like some Chinese food

2. How big is your bed? It's a normal sized bed

3. Is your room clean? It's a little messy

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? I prefer laptops

5. Do you smoke? Nope

6. Does anyone like you? I don't really know…. I hope so

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? With

8. Who sleeps with you every night? Why do you want to know?

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? Once or twice…. For a speeding ticket

10. Pancakes or French toast? French toast

11. Do you like coffee? Yeah coffee's great!

12. How do you like your eggs? Scrambled

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? House couldn't find his game boy this morning… bloody bastard woke me up!

14. Last thing you ate? A turkey sandwich

15. Last thing you bought? The sandwich

16. What are you hearing right now? Other than the typing of my fingers, House and Cuddy are arguing rather loudly, and Cameron's shuffling through papers

17. A random fact: I'm Australian!

18. What time did you wake up this morning? 8:15… when House woke me up!

19. Wake up next to anyone? Nope, not this morning

20. How old are you? 31

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? I'm not sure, don't think about it much

22. What are you doing this weekend? Haven't really thought that far ahead

23. Are you in a relationship? Not at the moment

24. If no, would you like to be? Sure

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? Hasn't everyone?

26. Would you bungee jump? I'm not sure, maybe

27. Do you like beer? Yup

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? No I would not…. Don't believe anything House says…..

29. Are you sarcastic? At times…. It's from being around House

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? Not really….. Maybe my vacation…..

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? I don't really have one

32. Socks and sandals? NEVER!

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? Not unless I get fired

34. Have you ever slapped someone? Yeah

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? I had an argumentwith Cameron earlier; apparently I chew on my pencil too loudly….

36. Are you too forgiving? It depends on who I am forgiving

37. How many pets do you have? I don't have any pets

38. What is your favorite breakfast? Eggs and Bacon

39. Where was the last place you drove? To work, I haven't gone anywhere else today

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? Most likely here, or breaking into some ones house, for House…. Who knows?

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? A very long time ago

42. Anywhere you want to go? There are a lot of places I would like to go

43. What have you done today? House woke me up! Got ready for work, Drove here, Got my coffee, got yelled at by House…. (He's just mad because he lost his game boy!) Went and got a sandwich, did the crossword, got into a fight with Cameron, did my clinic hours, and now I'm filling this thing out.

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? Yeah

45. Are you happy with your life right now? It's fine

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? It all depends on the night

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? My mother was an alcoholic, and my Father appended us when I was fifteen, and now there both dead…. So that should tell you something

48. What should you be doing right now? Nothing, unless we get a case, I'm done for today

49. Name: Robert Chase

50. Sex: Male

51. Siblings: It's just me

52. Eye color: Blue-green

53. What are you wearing right now? Clothes

54. Where do you live? Princeton, New Jersey

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? I just have bills on me no change…. So no….

56. Available: Yes

57. Who did you last yell at? I yelled at Cameron, after she yelled at me

58. Broke your heart last? I don't get attached to people, so I can't get my heart broken

59. who's your loudest friend? I would have to say House, although Cameron is pretty loud….

60. Do you like filling these out? If I didn't I wouldn't be wasting my time

61. Do you like yourself? Yeah I like myself

62. What are you listening to right now? Well since Cuddy left, just the Shuffling of Cameron's papers….and she thinks I'm annoying….

63. What did you do yesterday? Worked, Ate, Slept, and went out for drinks with Cameron and Foreman

64. How many remote controls are in your house? Two….why does it matter?

65. What do you dream about? I don't know, a lot of things

66. When you last showered: Today before I came to work

67. Scary or Funny Movies: Both

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? Chocolate

69. Coffee or tea: Coffee

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet? I don't have one….

71. Do you have a crush on someone? Possibly

72. Favorite sports to watch? Soccer

73. Who do you really hate? If you asked me this a while ago I would have said my parents…. But I never really hated them……I was just easier to think I did

74. Are you lonely right now? Just a little

75. Your Favorite Food? Pizza

76. Who do you think is handsome/pretty? Off the top of my head…. Cameron, Cuddy, a couple of the nurses... I hope they aren't going to see this…..

Thats it... Chase was a bit harder to write for than the others... Foreman should be up in a couple of days!


	7. FOREMAN

Foreman's turn! Enjoy!

1. Do you like Chinese food? Yeah

2. How big is your bed? King

3. Is your room clean? It's clean enough

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? I have both

5. Do you smoke? No Cancer sticks for me, thanks!

6. Does anyone like you? I don't know

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? Usually just in boxers

8. Who sleeps with you every night? Why do you care?

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? A few….. I also got caught breaking into a car.

10. Pancakes or French toast? Pancakes

11. Do you like coffee? Yeah

12. How do you like your eggs? I like omelets

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? House called me just as I was leaving my place; apparently he lost his game boy….

14. Last thing you ate? Pasta

15. Last thing you bought? The pasta

16. What are you hearing right now? My fingers typing, and Cameron and Chase are fighting, because Cameron shuffles papers too loudly for Chase. House is just sitting there all quiet (I think he is enjoying himself)…. I on the other hand am staying out of it.

17. A random fact: Just because House and I have the same shoes, does not mean I'm trying to be like him.

18. What time did you wake up this morning? Around 7:15

19. Wake up next to anyone? This morning? No!

20. How old are you? 31

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? They're okay I guess

22. What are you doing this weekend? I have a date

23. Are you in a relationship? Nope

24. If no, would you like to be? Sure, why not?

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? Yeah more than once

26. Would you bungee jump? I'm not sure, maybe

27. Do you like beer? Of course

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? Nope

29. Are you sarcastic? Sometimes…. Can't help it around House

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? Probably Vacation time

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? Definitely BBQ Chicken

32. Socks and sandals? Who does that?

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? I already have a job

34. Have you ever slapped someone? I've been in my share of fights

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? No, but if Cameron and Chase don't stop their bitching….

36. Are you too forgiving? I don't think so

37. How many pets do you have? I don't have any

38. What is your favorite breakfast? Cereal

39. Where was the last place you drove? To the hospital

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? I'm not sure, most likely here, or searching through someone else's house or office or car….It's kind of hard to say….

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? About a month ago

42. Anywhere you want to go? Somewhere relaxing….away from Chase and Cameron's bickering

43. What have you done today? Woke up, Got ready for work, Talked on the phone with House, Came here, read the paper, went and did my clinic hours, watched Cameron and Chase fight, went and got something to eat, Watched House and Cuddy fight, Watched Cameron and Chase fight again, and now I'm filling out this survey, while Cameron and Chase are still fighting…

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? Not at the moment

45. Are you happy with your life right now? I have a good life, better compared to some people, so I try not to complain

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? 6, 7, 8…. It all depends

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? I'm very close with both of my parents

48. What should you be doing right now? Nothing really

49. Name: Eric Foreman

50. Sex: Male

51. Siblings: One brother

52. Eye color: Brown

53. What are you wearing right now? Shirt, tie, pants, lab coat, shoes, socks….

54. Where do you live? Princeton, New Jersey

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? Yeah

56. Available: Yes

57. Who did you last yell at? Cameron and Chase….. They just wouldn't shut up…..

58. Broke your heart last? This girl I was seeing a couple of months ago

59. who's your loudest friend? House, Cameron, Chase……

60. Do you like filling these out? I guess

61. Do you like yourself? Sure I do

62. What are you listening to right now? My fingers typing, Chase and Cameron have finally stopped fighting; now Chase is chewing on his pencil very loudly (on purpose) and Cameron is shuffling through papers very loudly (on purpose) and House is yet again bouncing his ball against the wall.

63. What did you do yesterday? Worked, and went out for drinks with Cameron and chase

64. How many remote controls are in your house? I'm pretty sure 3

65. What do you dream about? They tend to vary

66. When you last showered: This morning

67. Scary or Funny Movies: Both

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? Both

69. Coffee or tea: Coffee

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet? Can't say that I have

71. Do you have a crush on someone? Like I'm gonna tell you

72. Favorite sports to watch? Football

73. Who do you really hate? No one really

74. Are you lonely right now? Maybe, a little

75. Your Favorite Food? Spaghetti

76. Who do you think is handsome/pretty? Cameron, Cuddy, about half of the other females that work here… The women that lives across the hall from me….. Gorgeous!

There's Foreman's…. Cuddy is next! Hoped you liked it!


	8. CUDDY

**I know it's taken forever to update... I really don't know why this has been on my comp for a while, it just needed a few corrections... so here it is Cuddy's Survey!! Enjoy!! **

1. Do you like Chinese food? Love it…. I think I'll get some for dinner tonight.

2. How big is your bed? What are you getting at?

3. Is your room clean? Yes my room is clean.

4. Laptop or Desktop computer? Laptop

5. Do you smoke? No and you shouldn't either!

6. Does anyone like you? Does anyone like me? Good question…..I sure hope so….

7. Sleep with or without clothes on? With

8. Who sleeps with you every night? NOT HOUSE!!….don't listen to anything he says!!

9. How many times have you been pulled over by the police? Twice for speeding, but there was an emergency at the hospital… 3 guesses who caused it!

10. Pancakes or French toast? Both

11. Do you like coffee? I live for my morning coffee :)

12. How do you like your eggs? All different ways

13. Last person you talked to on the phone? Cameron….when I called House's office, she answered…lazy jerk can't even answer his own phone, I know he was there.

14. Last thing you ate? Chicken salad in the cafeteria.

15. Last thing you bought? See above

16. What are you hearing right now? Typing and a cane….or crap, now he decides to come down….hold on a minute…. Okay I'm back…

17. A random fact: I LOVE BUGGING HOUSE ABOUT CLINIC DUTY!!

18. What time did you wake up this morning? 7ish

19. Wake up next to anyone? No

20. How old are you? 37

21. Do you think pirates are cool or overrated? I haven't really given it that much thought….

22. What are you doing this weekend? Working! What are you doing?

23. Are you in a relationship? That would be a big fat NO!

24. If no, would you like to be? If I could find the right person yes.

25. Have you ever tripped going up steps? I used to all the time when I was a kid, not recently though.

26. Would you bungee jump? Not In a million years….okay maybe, if I was drunk…

27. Do you like beer? Very much

28. Would you kiss someone of the same sex? On the cheek

29. Are you sarcastic? I can be…but blame it on House, he rubs of on everyone.

30. Is there anything you wait for every summer? Sun, Vacation, beach, headache free days….

31. In your opinion, what is the best summer smell? Food on the grill, flowers, the fresh air

32. Socks and sandals? thats just bad fashion.

33. Are you going to be starting a new job this summer? I'll stick to this job.

34. Have you ever slapped someone? Yes, and they got what they deserved.

35. Are you currently fighting with anyone? Not really, just trying to get House to do his clinic hours.

36. Are you too forgiving? I haven't fired….well lets just say, I let things go fairly easily.

37. How many pets do you have? If by pet you mean something you have to clean up after all the time then just…One…I'll let you figure it out!

38. What is your favorite breakfast? Bagels

39. Where was the last place you drove? To work…my home away from home.

40. Where will you be in 24 hours? At my home away from home.

41. When was the last time you went to a fancy restaurant? A couple weeks ago with Wilson…just to catch up... and see if maybe he could posibly... oh nevermind.

42. Anywhere you want to go? Somewhere tropical

43. What have you done today? Got up, showered, dressed, drove to work, grabbed a bite in the cafeteria, went to find House, found him, told him to get his butt into the clinic, went to my office, did some paper work, and some other hospital administrator/dean of medicine duties, and now I'm filling this out.

44. Are you thinking of someone right now? I'm not telling you that!

45. Are you happy with your life right now? I can't complain. I'd really like to have a child….maybe someday.

46. How many hours do you usually sleep per night? It really depends on the night, but I try to get in at least 7 hours… doesn't always work though.

47. Are you closer to your mother or father? I'm very close to both of my parents.

48. What should you be doing right now? I have a little more paper work that needs to be taken care of; I'll get to it just as soon as this survey is over.

49. Name: Lisa Cuddy

50. Sex: Female

51. Siblings: I have a younger sister (A/N: I made that up… I think, she might have a younger sister, I really don't know)

52. Eye color: Brown

53. What are you wearing right now? Blouse, Skirt, Heels

54. Where do you live? Princeton New Jersey

55. Can you make a dollar in change right now? I have a bunch of change in my purse, so yes I can make a dollar.

56. Available: Yes!

57. Who did you last yell at? I'll let you figure this one out for yourself...

58. Broke your heart last? It's been a really long time, since the breaking of hearts were a factor :(

59. who's your loudest friend? HOUSE!

60. Do you like filling these out? Good way to pass the time.

61. Do you like yourself? I do

62. What are you listening to right now? The keys on the keyboard.

63. What did you do yesterday? Worked, yelled at House, worked some more, yelled at House some more….the usual…

64. How many remote controls are in your house? About 3

65. What do you dream about? All different things, they tend to be pretty weird sometimes.

66. When you last showered: About an hour ago after a little girl in the clinic threw up on me.

67. Scary or Funny Movies: I prefer comedies, but I love a good scary movie too.

68. Chocolate or Vanilla? CHOCOLATELOVE!

69. Coffee or tea: COFFEE LOVE…but I like tea too.

70. Have you ever been in a fight with your pet? See # 37

71. Do you have a crush on someone? No comment

72. Favorite sports to watch? Not really big on sports…..

73. Who do you really hate? No one really…. There are some people I highly dislike though.

74. Are you lonely right now? A little, but I'm okay.

75. Your Favorite Food? Comfort food, mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, chocolate chip cookies…Anything really.

76. Who do you think is handsome/pretty? In the chance that this might get in the wrong hands, I'm not going to answer this question.

**So what did you think!! review!! **


End file.
